More than Just a Game
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: AU Fic: Alexandra Cabot is notorious around her college campus for more reason than just one. 'Don't hate the player, hate the game' is practically the motto she lives by, much to the expense of others. What happens when the campuses resident 'star' finds herself turned down for the first time and she realizes her smooth talking isn't going to get her past the new girl's walls?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, a decided to ditch my earlier statement from prior and make for the ending to 'The Devil's Playground' by taking a stab at one of your given prompts. I do believe this prompt was presented to me by the lovely Lexiecabot so I'm going to take a stab at it and hope that it comes out like you envisioned it in your mind. If it doesn't, please feel free to let me know and I will make any changes necessary. Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Any unoriginal character in this story does not belong to me. **

The brunette can't help but scowl deeply at the blonde dribbling the ball in front of her. It's almost as if the look on the other girls face is taunting and silently mocking her as she patiently waits for her to bite at the worm on the end of the hook. But oh no, not this time. She's smarter than that. She's smarter than to bite this time, because she knows very well, much like the times before this that her bite will come up ending.

Brown and blue eyes flicker down towards the ball bouncing rhythmically against the hardwood floor of the court. Finally, the brunette makes up her mind, faking to the left before reaching for the ball that she just knows is going to be a fake to the right. Unfortunately for her, her efforts come up ending as she realizes her errors and tries to recover which only serve in her ankles twisting, sending her tumbling down to the court while her opponent goes on to score. Groaning, she covers her eyes and lets her head thump against the floor as the snickers of her teammates fill her ears right before the whistle is blown. "Ah fuck…"

"You let her dance on you." Olivia Benson states with a wide smirk as she pulls her teammate from the floor as her snickers threaten to spill into full blown laughter. "Again…"

"Yeah well, twinkle toes should recognize this isn't a dance floor." Abbie Carmichael grumbles as she steadies herself on her feet, all the while trying to fight the blush spreading down to her neck from her prior embarrassment. Attempting to salvage what little of her pride she feels she has left, she squares her shoulders as said blonde approaches them. "You're a real jerk you know that?"

"Just be glad we're on the same team and I'm not embarrassing you in front of an entire arena." Alexandra Cabot responds with a cheeky grin, dribbling the ball in circles around her friend. Seeing Abbie's blush deepen, she chuckles quietly before nodding her head towards the floor. "Your ankles feel alright?"

Shooting a snickering Liv a glare, Abbie rolls her eyes before crossing her arms tightly. "I swear Cabot, you better be glad that I love you like a sister otherwise I'd kick your ass."

The threat only causing her grin to widen Alex shakes her head in the negative at the last ditch effort comment. "You mean you'd try." She retorts, before passing the ball after hearing the whistle and their coach shouting at them for slacking off during practice. "Your pick."

"Hey Abbs, you might wanna pull up your socks." Olivia states with seriousness as she follows the taller girl towards the end of the court where she'll pass in the ball to continue their scrimmage.

Frowning at the comment, Abbie immediately looks down towards her socks and then back to her friend in utter confusion. "What?"

"Your socks. You should pull them up." Olivia continues before her face breaks out in a wide grin. "Because Alex just shook the elastic out of them!"

Deepening her scowl once more, Abbie contemplates how much trouble she would probably get in if she used Liv's face as basketball target practice. The thought, however, is erased from her mind as the whistle blows once again to resume practice. Taking the ball down the court, she sets in her mind just how she is determined not to let Alex embarrass her again; or just simply weasel her way out of being the designated guard for the blonde. Whichever one happens first.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Mom, everything is fine." Casey Novak sighs into her phone as she finishes unpacking the last box in her dorm. Clutching the phone against her ear with her shoulder, she sets about unpacking her things as she listens to her mother's rambling on the other end of the line. "Yes, Mom, I already told you that I arrived fine, and Serena is helping me move in. Yes Mom, I know that she's really excited about me being here. Mom! I've always been nice to her! Well it's not my fault she has the attention span of a-Right. 'Nice words, Casey'. Mom, really. I'm fine. If I wasn't, I wouldn't even thought about putting in for the transfer. Okay. Okay, I promise I will but I really have to finish unpacking my stuff. Give Dad and Cassie my love. Love you too. Bye."<p>

"Aunt Brenda still as clingy as I remember?" Serena Southerlyn asks with a small giggle as she exits the bathroom and perches herself on the edge of her bed at the other side of the room.

"Probably more than she was since the last time you saw her." Casey responds with a laugh of her own as she finishes unpacking her last box. Heaving a tired sigh, she tosses the box to the side of the room and flops onto her mattress. "Finally done. God that took forever."

"I'll say. I honestly don't even remember you having so much stuff." Serena states, crossing over to her cousins side of the dorm where she nudges her over just far enough to make room for herself. "I'm totally excited that you're here Case. I can't wait to show you around!"

Groaning, Casey pulls a pillow over her face and shakes her head. "No moving. Casey wanna sleep." She mumbles, giggling when she feels Serena swat her with an access pillow. Remove the pillow covering her face, she grins up at the blonde looking down at her. "First things first, I think I wanna meet this girlfriend of yours. Make she's treating my cousin with respect."

Immediately, Serena's face turns a fire engine red as her eyes cast downward and she absentmindedly begins turning a strand of air around her finger. "O-oh, well, she's…she's probably just getting back from practice right now so I mean…and she's super nice and…"

"Relax Rena, I was only teasing." Casey jokes, reaching up to poke the other girl in the cheek. "Well partly anyway. I really do wanna meet her since you've told me so many awesome things about her."

"I think you'll like my friends. You'll fit in well." Serena states, haven gotten over her blushing fit before she stands up and tugs Casey from the mattress. "C'mon, lemme show you around so when class starts tomorrow you won't be completely lost about everything."

Casey groans quietly as she finds herself being tugged from the comfort of their dorm room and out into the sunlit campus. Squinting against the sunlight, Casey allows her eyes to roam around the largely sized campus to the students relaxing in the quad and others who hustle back and forth to get to class. It isn't until she feels a tugging on her hand that she realizes that Serena was still talking. "I'm sorry what?"

"I was asking you where we should start, but I guess we'll just have to decide that for myself." Serena giggles as she begins tugging Casey in varying directions, rambling on about buildings, class locations, clubs, sports, and anything related to college life that the redhead might need to know. They have just reached another area of campus when they are stopped by someone calling Serena's name.

"Serena I swear, you need to learn how to answer your damn phone." A scowling brunette states flatly as she approaches the two. Immediately her eyes fall on Casey as she takes into sizing her up and down as if trying to figure out who the hell she is and where the hell she came from. "Who are you?"

Before Casey can even think about opening her mouth to respond, Serena steps in with her overexcited nature. "This is Casey! Remember I told you that she would be transferring here? She asks rhetorically, rolling her eyes when her best friend still wears the same blank, narrowed eyed expression. "This is Casey…my cousin."

A look of realization passes over the brunette's face before she nods in comprehension. "Oh! The cousin! That's right. Kim Greylek." She introduces herself as she extends her hand, quirking an eyebrow and smirking when Casey simply stares at her hand for a long period of time. "It's alright, I don't bite."

Blinking rapidly, Casey shakes the other girl's hand as she smiles and introduces herself. "Sorry, yeah, Casey Novak. Um, Serena has told me quite a bit about you. You cheer as well, right?"

"That I do." Kim responds with a small chuckle before crossing her arms. "Sorry about my approach earlier. I was worried you were another one of those basketball idiots."

"Kim…" Serena sighs quietly as she shakes her head in disapproval.

"What? I'm only being honest." Kim supplies with a shrug of nonchalance. "Anyway, I gotta get to class. Serena, don't be late for practice again, you know everyone will be on your ass if you are. But maybe we can all hang out later? I can show Casey the dos and don'ts of the place….and who you need to stay the hell away from. I'll catch you later."

"Nice meeting you." Casey calls out, chuckling nervously before turning back to her cousin. "Well she seems….friendly?"

Shaking her head though an amused smile tugs at her lips, Serena loops her arm through Casey's and tugs her along as she happily continues the tour of the campus.

* * *

><p>The following day, Alex sits half falling asleep in her psychology class. Her head falls against her journal and her pencil falls limp in her and as her eyes drift shut and she settles off into the land of sleep. That is until something pops her on the back of the neck causing her head to jerk up with rapid quickness. "What the hell?!" she hisses, her hand flying to her neck where the foreign object made connection.<p>

"You fall asleep again and I'm going to let him catch you." Kim mutters, her eyes briefly flickering towards their professor who is continuing his monologue about some portion of the human brain. Her eyes briefly flicker to the blonde next to her and she scoffs silently as she finds her already half asleep once again. Narrowing her gaze, she picks up her extra pen and aims it just right before she lets it fly from her grip, succeeding in popping Alex across the forehead, causing her to startle awake. "It's in your best interest to pay attention because I'm not letting you copy my notes this time…"

"But Kimmy…" Alex whines childishly, scooting over to where she rests her cheek against the brunette's shoulder before nuzzling her nose against her neck. "Please?"

Clenching her jaw tightly, Kim shoves Alex away from her, perhaps a little too hard because she succeeds in knocking the blonde clear out of her chair, creating a loud racket in the classroom, drawing attention to their table. But Kim, being the ever more to keep her composure, continues to jot down the notes from the current PowerPoint slide as if nothing strange had occurred.

"Miss Cabot." The professor says sternly, folding his arms as his hard gaze zeros in on the girl righting herself on her chair. "I highly suggest it be in your best interest to behave like an adult because my classroom is not a kindergarten and I will not tolerate childish behavior."

"Yes Sir…" Alex mutters, sending a smirking Kim a small glare as she plops back in her chair and proceeds to not pay attention as the professor resumes his lecture. She has just continues to doodle absentmindedly in her journal as she allows her eyes to roam across the room, settling on a redhead that she has never seen before. Working out that the girl has to be a new transfer, she reaches over and pokes Kim in the shoulder. "Hey, who is that over there? I've never seen her before."

"Who is who…" Kim mutters in response, her annoyance level with the athlete exceeding her typically set amount for the day.

"That." Alex responds, turning Kim's face so that they are looking in the same direction.

A frown crosses Kim's face for a brief moment before it is replaced with a look of realization and she turns her attention back to her notes. "I didn't realize she had this class." She says to herself before she remembers that the annoying creep on her left is still waiting for an answer. "Her name's Casey and she's Serena's cousin." She states, her hand stilling as she looks up, making eye contact with Alex for the first time since class started. "And she is also off limits."

Alex actually has the good graces to look offended as she clutches a hand over her heart. "Why Kimberly, I am offended." She scoffs, turning up her nose in exaggeration. "That you think I would go and think such thoughts is highly insulting and preposterous."

"And true...I'm serious Alex. Keep your distance. Besides, Serena and I have warned her about you."

"Warned her about me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we've printed out your picture that says 'beware the blonde with the basketball' and hung them around campus." Kim deadpans as she drops her pen and gives Alex an incredulous look. "What do you think it means? It means that we told her how you break every heart that comes within five feet of you."

"Hey! I have not broken 'every heart' that comes within five feet of me!"

"Oh yeah? Name one heart you haven't broken."

"Yours. But that's only 'cause you haven't let me...Yet." Alex chirps with a cheeky grin, completely taken off guard by the hard slap that connects with her cheek a few seconds later. Wincing, she places her hand to her cheek, definitely sure that the spot is reddening by the second. "Ouch, okay, I guess I deserved that…"

With class finally ending, Alex hastily puts her stuff in her bag, determined to talk to the newcomer despite Kim's warning glares and death threats. She'll deal with the aftermath of the storm later, but right now, she has to find out more about the new girl. And what greater opportunity has been bestowed upon her when she sees said new girl standing outside as if she appears to be lost. Score.

"Do you need help?" Alex asks politely as she approaches the redhead who is staring intently at a piece of paper. "You look lost."

"Hey, yeah, I kinda am." The girl responds, chuckling quietly as she drags a hand through her hair as she hands over her schedule to the blonde's offering hand. "My next class doesn't start for another hour and a half but I just want to make sure I know where I'm headed so I'm not late there like I was to this last one."

Glancing down at the schedule, Alex can't help but smile as she realizes that she has that exactly same class. "I have this next at the same time." She explains before pointing in the general direction of another building. "But it's in that building right over there. After you get inside, finding it is basically a piece of cake. If I run into you at all, I'll be sure to make sure you get there."

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you…?" Casey pauses, giggling nervously as she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. I'm Casey."

"Alex." The blonde responds, showing off her thousand watt smile as she gently shakes Casey's hand.

Something like a warning bell goes off in the back of Casey's mind but she ignores it as she is focused on the blonde's smile. Letting her eyes roam over her body, she pauses at the letterman jacket she's wearing. "I see you're wearing a letterman. A sport maybe?"

"Yeah, I play basketball." Alex responds smoothly as she shoves her hands into her pockets.

A small frown creases Casey's face as Kim's voice echoes in her mind. _'One of those basketball idiots'. _"Oh, interesting." She ahs, as her brain makes the connection between Kim's comment and the warnings she received from Kim and her cousin the night before when they went to dinner. "Well, um, I really should be going."

"Well, maybe I'll see you around some time?" Alex offers, tilting her head in a seemingly innocent way as she places a hand on the redhead's arm.

A nervous smile flits across Casey's lips as she nods shakily and takes a step back to assure enough space to where Alex is no longer touching her. "Yeah, um, right…I'll see you." she responds with a small smile as she spins on her heel and briskly walks away, praying that it doesn't appear like she's running.

Making it back to her dorm, she opens the door and closes it, falling against it with a heavy sigh. That is until her eyes lock on her cousin who is straddling a brunette she has never seen before as the two are attached at the lips. Averting her eyes, she nervously begins rubbing at the back of her neck before clearing her throat. "Um…"

Pulling away from her girlfriend, Serena shoots to her feet and immediately begins straightening her skirt. "Oh my god…Casey! I didn't realize you were coming back after your class." She exclaims, her voice a few octaves higher than normal as she rapidly clears her throat. "Um, Case this is Abbie…my girlfriend."

"Abbie…Abbie!" Casey exclaims as she steps forward and offers the doe eyed brunette her hand. "Serena's done nothing but talked about you since…since well forever."

"Uh, yeah, uh, thanks…I guess." Abbie responds, accepting the hand shake as she drags a hand through her hair. "Sorry about…that. Serena didn't mention you coming home."

"She didn't know…I have about an hour before class or so…so…" Casey trails off before sending Serena a pleading glance before looking back to Abbie. "Um, would you mind if Serena and I had a moment to talk…?"

"Uh yeah…sure…"

"She means alone Babe…" Serena points out, stepping forward to where she wraps her arms around the taller girl's waist. "Btu I'll call you later after my class so we can meet up okay?"

Nodding, Abbie holds the blonde before claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. "Okay. I love you…"

"I love you too." Serena murmurs, biting her bottom lip as she watches her lover leave the room. Spinning around, she finds Casey grinning at her smugly. "What?"

"Let me start off by saying that you two are insanely adorable." She practically squeals, grinning when she sees her cousin blush in response. "She seems nice…for all of the minute I met her. Seems very soft spoken though…"

"Only when it's just the two of us. Around her friends it's different." Serena offers with a shrug as she sits on the edge of her bed where she pats the mattress next to her. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Sighing heavily, Casey drags her hand through her hair and joins Serena on the bed. "Remember how last night at dinner you and Kim gave me this list of things I need to watch out for?" she asks, continuing on when she sees Serena nod. "Well I think one of them kind of already swooped in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I mean I think Alex Cabot tried to hit on me."

**Hmm, I'm sure I left room for plenty of questions here. Again, hope you all enjoyed. **

**Oh yeah, lord knows that I suck ass at creating OFCs which is why I tend to 'borrow' characters from elsewhere and I do have a basketball team and a cheer squad to make up so if adding anyone in particular comes to mind, feel free to let me know. **

**Leave your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've managed to sort who into where so we'll be finding out more about that a little later. Anyhow, sorry for the delay. Been kinda busy. Enjoy .**

"I'm telling you Liv, she has gotta be the hottest girl I've ever seen." Alex exclaims with hand motions as she and her friend make their way to their next class. "I mean, god, Liv, she was HOT."

"I don't know Alex…" Olivia responds with skepticism clear and evident in her voice. "Something tells me that because she's Serena's cousin you're kinda overstepping a boundary."

Pausing briefly to adjust the strap of her backpack, Alex tilts her head in complete confusion. "What do you mean I'm 'overstepping a boundary'? How is that overstepping a boundary?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Liv gives her teammate an incredulous before she shakes her head as they continue their walk. "Seriously? You're asking me about boundaries? " She asks, before she chuckles and shakes her head once again. "Then again, it is you that we're talking about here. You have absolutely no idea of what a boundary is."

"I resent that comment." Alex halfway pouts before rolling her eyes. "Honestly Liv, you make me seem like such a slut. It's not like I go around having orgies or threesomes all over the place."

"No, you just take them to your bed one at a time." Olivia responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean being honest, you know that you've fucked your way halfway through the entire cheer squad by now."

"I have not!"

"How many of them have you slept with Alex…"

Alex's brow furrows into concentration and she holds up a finger before her mouth hangs open briefly as her frown deepens. "Wait…when you say 'slept with' do you mean like having sex and then falling asleep with them there? Or are you just referring to having sex…?"

Rolling her eyes with much exaggeration Olivia isn't quite sure what compels her to indulge her friend, but she goes ahead and does so anyway. "Just having sex, Alex…" she responds blandly. "How many of them have you had sex with…"

Once again, the blonde goes back to counting on her hand and after a few minutes an agitated huff escapes her lips. She opens her mouth to respond to the question once again but snaps it shut when Olivia sighs heavily.

"I feel like it would be easier to ask you who you haven't slept with." Liv groans, heavily smacking her forehead.

"Yeah, that's much easier. Kim and Rena." Alex explains with a simple shrug before her shoulders droop. "Now if we throw in making out then that just leaves Kim."

Olivia's eyes widen and her jaw practically hits the pavement as she stops in her tracks. "You made out with Serena?!" She screeches, scowling when Alex shoots forward and slaps a hand over her mouth. Peeling send hand away from her mouth, she stutters for a moment before she can even come up with a coherent response to the newfound information. "When was this?!"

"Will you calm down?" Alex exclaims, rolling her shoulders as she looks around. "It wasn't even like that, alright? We were at a party and both a little drunk and one thing just led to another. Next thing I know, we're in an empty bedroom kissing. We both agreed to never talk about it."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this! God, what about…" Olivia pauses as her eyes widen to impossible sizes. "What about Abbie?! Does she know!"

"What part of we agreed to never talk about it did you completely miss? No she doesn't know and she's not gonna know!" Alex hisses before she shoves her hands into the pocket of jacket and shrugs her shoulders. "Besides, they weren't even together when it happened."

"But you know Abbie pinned over her forever before she grew a backbone and asked her out." Liv exclaims, smacking her forehead once again, but this time out of shock instead of frustration. "God, Alex, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm impressed." She states, shaking her head as they make their way into the building where their class is. "I am completely and utterly impressed over the fact you are able to get around this much and get away with it. No. I take that last part back. You haven't exactly gotten over it. If I had a dollar for the number of times I've seen you get slapped, I'd be set for life. And those are only the times I've seen."

Rolling her eyes, Alex shoves her friend into the classroom, adjusting herself when she sees a familiar redhead sitting at a table by the wall. A successful smile spreads across her face when she sees that the spot next to the redhead is empty.

"Hey, Liv, that's her." Alex exclaims, as her smirk widens.

"What, you're gonna make me sit by myself today?" Olivia exclaims as her mouth drops open once again. "Awe c'mon, Alex, we have a lab today!"

"Well you'll just have to find another partner." The taller girl explains as she saunters her way across the room and slips into the chair as cool as possible. "So I see you found the class room alright."

Casey looks up from the overview she was reading, long enough to make brief eye contact with the blonde before she giggles nervously and lowers her eyes. "Yeah, I…I realized that utilizing the lap would be quite helpful." She explains, clearing her throat as she shuffles awkwardly in her chair. "So…there's a lab."

"There is." Alex explains, giving the other girl her trade mark smile, only for her to frown when Casey isn't exactly drawn to it like most girls would be. Briefly a frown flits across her face before she realizes that Casey is almost intentionally not looking at her. "Uh, is there a problem?"

Scribbling her name down on the lab sheet, Casey slides the paper to the other side of the table before she frowns slightly. "Why would you think there would be a problem?" she asks, only halfway serious however, as she is almost positive she can hear the gears turning in Alex's head.

Taking the incentive to write her own name on the paper, Alex does so before halfway turning in her seat. "Because I can see how you're not even looking at me." she explains seriously before her smirk returns. "And I hear from a lot of people that I'm really awesome to look at."

"Don't flatter yourself, Cabot." Casey responds after an amused laugh escapes her lips.

"I don't recall telling you my last name when we first met." Alex responds, trademark smirk still in place. "You my new stalker, Casey?"

"For your information, the professor called you out for being an idiot in first hour. Secondly," Casey pauses as she gives Alex's jacket a flick. "You have your last name on the back of your jacket. Kind of hard to ignore." She then pauses once again, rolling her head around as if to be mulling something over in her head. "That and…word gets around."

This time, Alex is the one who tilts her head as her smile slightly fades once again. "What do you mean, 'word gets around'."

Leaning in closer, Casey fixes the other girl with a smirk of her own, completely loving the fact that she was able to throw Alex off of her pendulum, if even for a brief minute. "It means, Alex, that I know all about you." she whispers quietly before chuckling. "Serena's my cousin remember and Kim is her best friend? Oh, I have some stories. You see, I'm going to lunch with Kim, and Serena, and their friends Amanda and Jennifer later, and I'm sure I'm going to here even more interesting…details about you."

Alex squares her jaw as she realizes that she's blushing. Pulling back to her side of the table, she just barely manages to recover the sinking ship that is her pride and pull it back to shore. "I'm sure that they're stories you'll love to her." She responds before she glances at Casey out of the corner of her eye. "A few of them might even make you jealous."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Entering into the café with Serena, Casey immediately spots Kim at a table in the corner looking rather annoyed as she sits in between two blondes who appear to be attempting to steal food off of one another's plates. The sight is actually quite humorous from the other side as Serena and Casey can practically see Kim's annoyance levels radiating off of her in waves.<p>

"Sorry we're late. Got caught up in my last class." Serena exclaims as she slips into one of the two empty chairs at the table.

"Thank god." Kim sighs heavily, glancing up from her phone with a glare. "Thing One and Thing Two here were just about to drive me up a wall."

"Can I be Thing One?" The shorter of the two blondes ask, quickly reaching over to where she hastily steals a fry from her friend's plate.

Shaking her head in amusement, Serena turns to her cousin before nodding towards the two across the table. "Amanda Rollins and Jennifer Jareau. Or as Kim so eloquently put it, Thing One and Thing Two."

"I'm happy being thing two. The number one is too basic for me." Jennifer responds, grinning as she sneaks back her stolen fry just barely dodging Amanda's swat. "It's nice to meet you Casey. Serena's told us so much about you."

"Yeah, she even told us how awesome you are at chemistry." Amanda adds in. "Something I kinda need help in…"

Giggling quietly, Casey nods her head in response. "I'll be happy to help you. Just let me know when, and I'll be there." She says, her smile falling as she sighs heavy. "So you'll never guess who sat next to me in chemistry today."

"Let me guess, the schools resident hound dog." JJ responds with a seemingly bitter laugh, shaking her head as she takes a bite from the chips that came with her sandwich. "I can't even imagine how that must've been for you. How was she?"

"Arrogant beyond belief." Casey supplies with an eye roll and a head shake of her own as she hands Serena the piece of paper she wrote her order on.

"That sounds about right." Amanda adds in. "She thinks she's god's gift to women and basketball. You know that's all she thinks about. Boobs and Basketball. That's her motto."

"Is it really?" Casey asks in shock with her eyes wide.

"Just about." Kim answers with a nod as she briefly turns her head back to her phone. A blush coats her cheeks as she shakes her head and types out a message before hitting send and putting the phone back on the table. "She has a one track mind."

"It's like it's all a game in her head. Everything is just about sex with her." Amanda explains shaking her head in complete disapproval. "There's no regards for anyone else's feelings other than her own. Yeah she'll walk around and it'll look like you're 'dating' but as soon as the sex gets old, she drops you and moves on. It's like you don't even matter."

"Don't know why you all fall for it." Kim states shaking her head. "Shouldn't it be like a learning experience or something?"

"That's where you're wrong, Kimmy." Jennifer chimes in. "Alex is the kind of person that yeah you hate her when you hear about her and talk about her when you're with your friends and everything but then she asks you out. It's like you can't say no. I'm surprised she hasn't asked you yet; ya know, given the circumstances."

"Asked who what?" Serena questions as she turns to the table with her and Casey's food.

"We're wondering why Alex hasn't tried to get it on with Maleficent here." Amanda answers, jerking her thumb towards Kim as she finishes off.

Kim frowns even deeper, if that's possible for her as she snaps her head to the younger girl. "Maleficent? Really?"

Amanda simply shrugs in response. "Heard Serena say it once." She responds, noting the blush spreading across Serena's face. "Thought it was funny."

Shaking her head at the exchange, Casey giggles quietly before sighing. "I feel like she hasn't asked Kim because I'm the new little blip that showed up on her radar. She talked nonstop about herself during lab today. How she led the basketball team to championship as a freshman, how she did this, how she did that, it got rather annoying…listening to her talk about herself like that. I had half a mind to hold up a mirror to her just to see if she'd fall in love with her reflection. Something tells me she would have if I had…"

"Wouldn't doubt that." Serena mumbles, her mind briefly traveling back to the party for a split second before its gone.

Seeing the look pass across her cousins face, Casey opens her mouth to ask what it's for before the other girls start talking about something relating to cheer. Perhaps she'll just ask about it later.

**Oh yeah, Alex gets around. And for some reason, that's extremely fun to write. Leave your thoughts? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a rough day. I'm technically not even supposed to be on my computer right now as I'm supposed to be resting but I can't bring myself to close my eyes. Anyhow, here's a chapter for you guys. **

"You know, isn't it my job to walk you to your dorm?" Abbie asks playfully as she intertwines her fingers with her girlfriend's as they make their way down the hall.

"What? We're not allowed to mix things up every now and then?" Serena teases as they come to a stop. A content sigh escapes her lips as the brunette pulls her close and places a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you, you know that?"

The comment causes Abbie to grin, her hands falling to wrap around the shorter girl's waist. "I know. I am kinda awesome." She responds playfully, laughing when Serena gives her a light swat to the shoulder. "I'm just kidding. I love you too. What're you gonna do when you get back?"

"Work on that paper I have do for sociology." Serena answers with a groan. "It's due tomorrow and I haven't exactly gotten started on it. God only knows how late I'll be up tonight trying to finish it."

"But you're still gonna be able to make it to the game tomorrow right?" Abbie asks, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Serena giggles and reaches up to where her hand is resting against Abbie's cheek. "Oh course I'll be there, you goof, I have to cheer, remember?"

Abbie simply shrugs in response. "Well you never know. Especially if you stay up extremely late finishing your paper, you might be too tired to cheer."

"Well I can promise you that I will never be too tired to cheer for my favorite player." Serena answers, stealing another kiss as they finally reach Abbie's dorm. She is about to open her mouth to bid her a goodnight when she hears her girlfriend groan in response. "What's wrong?"

"This…" Abbie answers begrudgingly as she points to the word 'busy' scrawled haphazardly across the whiteboard on the door in what she recognizes to be Alex's handwriting. To anyone else, it would just mean that the blonde on the other side of the door is simply occupied, but Abbie knows exactly what she is occupied doing which means that she is going to have to find somewhere else to sleep for the right. "So much for getting a good night's rest…"

Serena, who has finally caught on, raises her eyebrows in understanding. "Oh…I see…" she murmurs, clearing her throat awkwardly before she continues. "Well, uh, you can come stay with me for the night, but I have that paper that's due and Case is working on a project so you might not get any rest..."

Shaking her head, Abbie sighs heavily and irritably drags a hand through her hair. "Nah, I'll just probably crash with Liv and Em, no questions asked." She explains before pulling the blonde close and smirking. "Besides, we both know that if I spend the night with you neither of us will get any rest and you certainly won't be finishing your paper."

"True that. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely. Love you."

"Love you too." the two share one last kiss before they part ways, Serena shoving her hands into her pockets as she makes her way across campus back to her dorm. Her mind drift back to the conversation at lunch and the continuation of said conversation at cheer practice.

_"And I haven't told anybody other than you." Serena explains, nervously glancing down at her hands as she absentmindedly continues to ring them. She and Kim are sitting on the bleachers in the gym, taking a break as the rest of the squad practices tumbling. Raising her eyes, her shoulders slump automatically when she sees Kim giving her an unreadable look. Honestly, she loves her best friend to death, but one thing that she absolutely hates about her is the fact that Kim can give you a completely emotionless look that is of no help to you at all when you're trying to draw some kind of reaction from her. "Well for heaven's sake, Kimberly, say something." _

_ "Um…" Kim begins, dragging a hand through her ponytail as she opens and closes her mouth several times as if trying to come up with a reasonable response. Though her face is a mask of emotionless response, her verbal response is actually shocking as she has been rendered completely speechless. She hasn't exactly been in a whole lot of situations that have rendered her speechless, but this one totally takes the cake. "To be honest Serena, what do you want me to say?" _

_ Sighing heavily, Serena throws up her hands in frustration before leaning back against the bleachers. "The truth, maybe? Tell me what you're thinking, tell me how little you think of me, how stupid I am? I don't know, anything other than just sitting there and staring at me like I've grown three heads." _

_ Taking a deep breath, Kim folds her hands into her lap before shrugging. "I guess my initial thought is why you haven't told me before now. And in addition to that, what made you want to tell me now." _

_ "It was when we were at lunch earlier and Manda and JJ were talking about Alex." Serena responds quietly. "It just made me think of what happened and now I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and it just makes me feel even worse." _

_ "You say it was before Abbie asked you out right? And you haven't told her?" _

_ "What am I supposed to say? Alex is her best friend; she'll hate me, not to mention that she'll only think I said yes to her, because of that. I love her, don't get me wrong, but I can't help but hate myself that I still think about what happened that night." _

_ "How did you feel that night?" _

_ Snorting quietly and almost bitterly, Serena shakes her head as she begins wringing her hands once again out of nervous habit. "I was well on my way to being drunk, to be completely honest, but I still remember everything." She mutters before giving a relenting shrug. "I felt bad, adventurous, kind of excited…awkward." _

_ "Awkward?" _

_ "Awkward. You know, Alex and I are friends. Not like you and Alex are friends but we're friends and it was kinda weird…" Serena trails off with another heavy sigh. "We were gonna have sex, Kim. There's no doubt about that, but my phone rang and snapped us out of everything. I just question myself sometimes. It used to be so easy to judge all of those girls that Alex sleeps with, but I was almost one of them. What does that make me?" _

_ "Rena, you can't beat yourself up over this." Kim tries, attempting to calm her friend but she can see that it isn't working. "Yeah, it happened, but you gotta put it behind you." _

_ "That's easy for you to say." Serena grumbles, covering her face with shame. _

Making her way to her dorm, the blonde lets herself in and dumps her bag onto her bed as she immediately crosses the room towards her desk so she can start working on her paper. Glancing over her shoulder, she finds her cousin staring at her on the other side of the room with a look of worry and concern. "What is it Case…"

"Nothing, I was just…I'm worried about you." Casey responds with a careful shrug as she sets her laptop next to her on her bed. "Ever since lunch earlier you've been kinda quiet and I was wondering if I have done something wrong or not."

"No, you haven't done anything wrong, I just…I've just been thinking." Serena answers, patiently waiting for her computer to start up. "I'm glad you were able to have lunch with us. Jayje and Manda really like you."

"You friends are funny. A little strange, but funny." Casey replies with a quiet chuckle before she tilts her head. "Serena, are you sure that you're alright? You know that if something was wrong I will be more than happy to help you with whatever it is."

"I know." the blonde responds with a nod before giving a sad smile. "Thanks Case."

"You're my cousin, it's my job to be here for you." Casey replies, returning her attention back to her project. Though she is mostly focused on the screen, she can't help but lift her eyes after an extended amount of silence to find Serena sitting at her desk with her head in her hands despite the fact the computer is up and loaded. Biting her lip, Casey definitely knows that something's wrong, she just isn't sure of how to approach it. Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>"So I know you're coming to my game tonight." Alex states cockily after her brief jog to catch up to the redhead about fifty paces ahead of her.<p>

Casey rolls her eyes in response, clutching her books tighter to her chest as she doesn't even bother to give Alex a second glance. "If you must know, I am going to the game tonight, but it has absolutely nothing to do with you." she deadpans, realizing that no matter how fast she walks, she isn't going to get rid of the other girl.

The comment only spurs Alex on as her trademark smirk finally makes its appearance. "C'mon Case, you and I both know that the only reason that you're going is 'cause of me." she continues on. "You wouldn't want to miss the chance to see me play."

"For your information, I'm only going because Serena practically begged me to go." Casey answers tightly. "I don't understand the first thing about basketball other than it requires trying to get a ball through a net hovering over your head and it requires way too much physical contact for my liking."

"Well that just means I'm now making it my personal goal to teach you the awesomeness that is basketball." Alex states. "Besides, then it'll give us more time to spend together. Maybe it's something we can discuss further during our date tomorrow night?"

This causes Casey to plant her feet to the ground as she practically skids to a halt and whips around to give the blonde a wide eyed incredulous look. "Excuse me?!" she halfway screeches, just hating the smirk that doesn't ever seem to fade from Alex's face. "When did I ever agree to going on a date with you?!"

Alex simply shrugs her shoulders in response as she shoves her hands into her pockets. "Well you haven't yet. This is right around the time where you say 'of course Alex, I'd love to go out with you'."

"Well get your ears checked because you aren't hearing that from me." Casey snorts, rolling her eyes as she continues walking once again. "I'd rather spend the evening watching paint dry than to go out with you."

"Oh, ouch. Harsh much?" Alex retorts, though she seems to be more humored than anything else. "C'mon Case, you know you want to. I'll show you a good time."

"Something tells me you and I have two completely definitions of 'good time'." Casey snarks back before her glare hardens. "And don't call me that. Only my friends are allowed to call me that and mind you, I most definitely do not consider you to be a friend."

"Why the resistance? You know, this would be so much easier for you if you would just admit that you're attracted to me. It's okay you know. I completely understand."

Casey can't help but blink in response as she shakes her head, her expression at a crossroads between complete amusement and blankness. "Wow. I just….wow." she begins, continuing to shake her head as her eyes widen. "I cannot believe how unbelievably arrogant you are. I mean, I knew you were arrogant, but you're arrogant and stupid. That's not a very good combination Alex. You know that, right? It's quite deadly.

Alex however, simply continues to smile as she once again shrugs her shoulders. "That's the thing girl's love most about me. And it's not arrogance, Case, it's confidence, there's a difference."

"No, it's only confidence when you're head is on your shoulders. When it's up your ass, then it's considered arrogance." Casey finishes off before she spins on her heel and walks away, leaving a rather dumbfounded blonde in her wake.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it! She turned me down! AGAIN!" Alex exclaims, her voice on the verge of hysterics as she plops down onto the bench in the center of the locker room to pull on her high-tops. "I have never been rejected before, let alone rejected more than once. Am I losing it? Is there something wrong with me?! Oh my god, I'm getting old, that's what it is. I must be getting old."<p>

The other girls in the locker room simply pause at what they're doing long enough to collectively stare at their captain with a replicated blank look. Out of the four remaining starters, it's Abbie who speaks up first.

"You're seriously freaking out because one girl hasn't agreed to go out with you?" the brunette deadpans before her blank look morphs into a frown. "What's the big deal anyway?! You were up late last night fucking the world away with god knows who leaving your poor, innocent roommate to find somewhere else to sleep. Something tells m sleeping on Prentiss and Benson's floor is not exactly coach's idea of 'get a good night's sleep'!"

"You're lucky you even got the floor. You could've slept outside." Emily Prentiss injects quietly before turning her attention back to her locker.

Alex shoots the raven haired girl a glare over her shoulder before turning back to her teammates across from her who have yet to blink. "Seriously? What's wrong with me? Am I losing it?"

"If it were up to me, I would say you never had it." Jane Rizzoli snarks, smirking when she sees Alex's glare redirected her direction. A throaty laugh escapes her lips as she watches the blonde's ears glow red before she stands up and heads across the room. "But that's not any of my business."

"Maybe it's a sign that you should back off." Olivia chimes in, grabbing her friend's attention. "You know…you can't have every girl in the world."

"Says who?" Alex quips, tilting her head as a genuine frown plays at her features. Before anyway can respond, she jumps up and pulls her team jumper over her head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm still awesome and we've got a game to go win. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Casey sits only one row away from the court floor with her hands folded in her lap. To be honest she has absolutely no idea of what she's doing there because as she stated before, she has absolutely no clue of how to follow the game of basketball. It's never been a sport of her that she really understands and despite the fact she has three brothers at home, sports just aren't exactly her thing.

Catching a glimpse of Serena, she chuckles quietly as her cousin waves back at her enthusiastically with a sparkly silver pompom. Maybe in a different world she would have joined cheer back in high school, but the thought immediately dissipates and she snorts at the mental image of herself waving pompoms around shouting uplifting spirited chants at sporting events of all places.

Her eyes continue to roam the court before she spots a certain blonde standing in the center of a large huddle. Though she mentally curses herself somewhere in the back of her mind, she finds herself completely unable to look away. The seriousness on Alex's face is almost unrecognizable as she appears to be going over plays and rallying the team. She soon finds herself blushing when she realizes that she's staring. Why is she staring? Maybe it's perhaps because the back of her mind does know she thinks Alex is attractive. It would just never be admitted out loud. Not if she had anything to say about it.

**Leave your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. :)**

"I should really head back to my room to study." Casey has to nearly shout over the loud music blaring in order to get her point across. She looks around at the already discarded items scattered about and the drunken people gyrating to the pulse of the much too loud music. "And these kinds of parties aren't exactly my thing."

"You're in college; they're required to be your thing." Kim responds as she and Serena drag Casey through the crowd of people. "It's our jobs to teach you the dos and don'ts of party going."

"And this here is most definitely a do." Serena replies loudly, already taking a knowing sip from the red cup of god knows what.

Blinking rapidly at the overwhelming display of lights, music, trash, and anything else of the like, Casey manages to pick out a few people in the crowd, some of which she recognizes from the girls basketball team, who happen to be just coming off of a blow out win over the opposing team which only seems to add to the vibrancy of the party. Subconsciously, Casey finds herself looking around for Alex only to be slightly disappointed when she doesn't find her.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Kim wonders aloud, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as she attempts to read through Casey's seemingly well placed mask.

Frowning, Casey simply shakes her head in response as she quickly averts her eyes. "No, not really. I'm just looking around." Okay so maybe that wasn't the smoothest of answers she could have provided, but at least for the moment it extinguishes at least a fraction of Kim's suspicions.

"Speaking of looking for someone." Kim mutters as she becomes aware of the vacant spot next to her. "Where'd Serena go? Rule number one about your cousin, never let her get by herself at a party."

"Let me guess, she's the girl who turns into an extremely touchy feely drunk." Casey half groans, her half groan turning into a full groan when she sees Kim's nod in response. "How long do you suspect she's got before things start going downhill?"

"I'll say maybe an hour." Kim hums, making a small sound of inquiry as she spots one of her squad mates and drags her over. "Jayje we've lost Rena…"

"If anything, she's probably with Alex making out in a bathroom somewhere." JJ responds with an eye roll.

"You mean Abbie…" Casey adds in carefully.

"Right…." JJ responds a little slowly and half sarcastically before she pulls a rather uncomfortable looking brunette into the conversation. "Casey this is my girlfriend Emily."

A look of realization passes over Emily's face but as soon as it's there it's gone, though her eyes remain a tad wide. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard about you."

"You have?" Casey responds with a nervous chuckle as the two shake hands. "Should I be concerned? Good game by the way…"

"Err…hopefully not…" Emily answers, awkwardly shuffling her feet as if to draw the attention away from herself before she remembers the compliment. "Thank you…"

"Something tells me the entire girls locker room 'has heard about her'." JJ whispers, causing Kim to hum and nod in agreement.

"And speak of the devil." Kim responds, just in time to see Alex walk into the party with no surprise, a girl on her arm. Pulling Casey closer, she nods in Alex's general direction before she begins to speak. "See look at this, I want you to watch the way she works. She walks in with a girl right? And right when they get inside, she makes some suggestion about said girl going to get a drink. So girl goes to get a drink right? Meanwhile, freeing up time for Alex to set her eyes on someone else."

Casey watches in amazement as Alex says something inaudible to the girl she walked in with right before the girl giggles, nods, and heads off to find the drink table. She then watches as Alex scopes the room for a brief moment before someone else grabs her attention and she makes her move to start chatting up the new girl.

"How did you…"

"I know her…just trust me."

"Trusting Kim could come back to bite you." An arrogant voice drawls while it's owner wraps their arm around Kim's waist, much to her annoyance. "Are you keeping my side of the bed warm?"

"You're an ass." Kim grumbles, giving Alex a firm shove in response.

"But you still love me." Alex retorts before her eyes land on Casey and she goes full blown Cabot smirk. "I missed you, Princess."

Casey raises her eyebrows, a look of humored surprise on her face. "Princess? That's a new one. I'm used to just hearing, Red."

Alex simply shrugs and switches out her smirk for her flirtatious smile. "Thought maybe that it was time for a change. Maybe it'll make you warm up to me sooner."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." JJ grumbles with another eye roll as she spins on her heel and leaves the conversation, practically dragging Emily behind her.

"C'mon Kimmy, you don't need to chaperone." Alex teases, giving Kim a nudge. "Casey's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Said the big bad wolf." Kim responds, folding her arms tightly.

Casey can't help but giggle at the relationship and exchange between the two. It's been something she's been meaning to ask Kim about but she hasn't exactly had the time to get around to it. "It's alright, Kim. I think I can manage. You just worry about making sure Serena keeps her clothes on."

Kim hesitates for along moment, glancing between the two before she shakes her head and stalks off in search of her probably drunk-off-her-ass best friend.

"She's a real sweetheart, isn't she?" Alex chuckles, stepping closer to Casey as she holds out one of the two cups in her hand. "Care for some?"

Casey simply eyes the drink with genuine curiosity and she isn't shy about letting the look show on her face. Overall, she knows that she's being completely ridiculous but at the same time, the little voice in the back of her head keeps reminding her of the safety videos they were forced to watch in high school.

"C'mon, you honestly don't think I'd do that." Alex says, obviously having read her mind. "I'd never drug a woman, my charm alone is enough to get what I want."

"Right." Casey draws out, finally accepting the cup. She hesitates for a brief moment before taking a sip, completely surprised by the alcoholic content, but then again, it is a college party after all. "Jesus, what the hell's in this?"

"Hell if I know." Alex answers with a shrug before she nods her head. "C'mon, walk with me. Get away from all this noise so we can talk."

Casey's fingers involuntarily tap against her cup as she wonders whether or not she should just wait for Kim to come back o just find someone else she knows; anything to keep from being alone with the blonde.

"Come on, I don't bite." Alex teases once again, wrapping an arm around Casey's shoulder as she begins guiding her through the crowded room of people. Once outside, the two find a quiet area where Alex stops them. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Afraid isn't the word. Think of it more as, informed." Casey responds with a smirk of her own.

"Informed." Alex repeats, shaking her head. "Well you know, you can't always believe everything people tell you. Sometimes you just gotta find things out for yourself before you can whether they're true or not. Like people say that I'm an extremely good kisser."

"Then I'll just take their word for it." Casey hums, taking a step back as she regains the distance between them that Alex attempted to deplete.

"I'd tell you to stop trying but something tells me I would be wasting my breath."

"There's a first time for everything, Princess."

Rolling her eyes, Casey trashes her empty cup before heading back inside. _'That girl just doesn't give up, does she?'_

* * *

><p>Thankfully the following day is a weekend, meaning no classes for mostly everyone but it also means a hangover for a certain cousin of Casey's back at the dorm, much to the redhead's utter amusement.<p>

"I'm telling you guys, she tried to kiss me…twice…" Casey explains, and a shared noise of disgust from the two girls across from her. "It's like every word that came out of her mouth was her trying to hit on me! She doesn't stop! It's actually almost amazing."

"Or sickening." Amanda retorts, shaking her head in disgust once more. "I'm telling you Case, don't do it. Like Kim said, it's like you're the innocent Red Riding Hood going out take cookies to grandma and Alex is the sleazy big bad wolf in the forest waiting to steal your cookies….and pies and cupcakes and anything else she can get her wandering hands on."

"I bet the sex isn't even that great." Kim murmurs, turning her attention back to her phone for a brief moment.

"It honestly depends on who you are." Amanda replies in a matter of fact tone. "Really, it does, because I've heard things all across the board accompanied with my….experience. Guess it just pretends on how important she feels you are."

"That's just sick." Casey states with a frown. "I'm sorry, but people like her really bother me. That they think they can just walking around and treat other people however they want to just because they have looks or money or something like that. It's just dumb. People fawn all over her and she's just a smooth talking idiot who knows how to play a sport."

"Can you imagine if she ends up becoming something important?" Amanda begins with a laugh. "Like a lawyer or something? I don't think I could take her seriously."

"Same." Kim adds in with a small laugh before a look of some sort passes over her face and she leans forward. "But hey. I just had an idea. What if we turn the tables?"

Seeing the mysterious glint in the other girl's eyes, Casey can't help the fact that she's a little curious. "I know I'm probably going to hate myself for asking this but 'turn the tables' how?"

"I don't like that look." Amanda points out as she shakes her head. "Every time she gets that look it's right before she suggestions something completely ridiculous, but you know what, I've known her long enough to where I should be used to it; so go ahead Kimberly, lay it on us."

"Well, I just think it'd be nice to give Alex a little taste of her own medicine." Kim responds, feigning innocence with a small shrug. "After all, she does need to realize how she makes all those girl's feel, what if she just got a little taste of it herself? Just to see how it feels."

"I think I follow where this is going." Amanda mumbles quietly.

"I say that it's time to take a stand and we play the player." Kim states with a mischievous smirk as her eyes land on Casey. "And I know just the person to do it."

**Sorry for the abnormally weird schedule in my updating guys, things have just been extremely weird as of late but I'm hoping to get back on track. I have a few ideas floating in my head that I have saved away so I'm hoping to eventually get to finishing up some things when I can so I can start new stuff. I also have an idea for a Criminal Minds story currently in the works and it would be….well it would be very different considering I have only seen my idea written one time and it got good responses so I'm thinking maybe I'll give it a go. I don't know. It's a new pairing so we're going to see. Anyhow, enough of my mindless ramblings. Leave your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Tripperz: I had honestly not heard and or have seen said movie until you mentioned it and I took time to Google and I was a little stunned by how similar my idea is to that movie. So…I guess the only thing I can do is assure that things won't be exactly like that. Besides, in my story, Kim's behind this and we all know how…lovely, Kim can be ;) **

Kim is stretched across the grass with her back against a shady tree while a certain blonde lay with her head resting in her lap as she rattles on about the book and notepad propped against her thighs.

"Is there such thing as a victimless crime?" Alex reads off, pausing briefly before she raises her eyes and looks to Kim who appears to be focused on whatever she is scribbling about in her journal. Pursing her lips briefly, she lifts her pen and taps it against the brunette's forehead. "Uh, hello? You can't zone out on me now."

Kim frowns, blinking rapidly before she shakes her head as she brings herself back to reality. "I'm sorry, what were you asking?" she questions, rolling her eyes as she snatches Alex's pen away to stop the irritating tapping.

"I asked you if there was such a thing as a victimless crime." Alex repeats as she holds up the paper in her lap. "It's the next question we're on in the study guide."

"Oh. Sorry." Kim murmurs, flipping her journal closed before placing it in her bag before she pulls out her binder and flips to the study guide as she begins searching for the question they've left off on. A sigh of relief escapes her lips when she realizes it's one that she's already answered. "I felt like this was one of those trick questions. I said that there wasn't such thing as a victimless crime because for it to be even called a crime in the first place, you must have a victim. If that makes any kind of sense."

Alex frowns as her brain begins to process the explanation. "Sort of. But what about drinking and driving? That's a crime in itself. You don't necessarily have to hit anyone or get into an accident for that to be considered a crime. It's a crime when you first get into the car."

"But the victim is you in yourself." Kim counters. "By getting behind the wheel of a vehicle when you are under the influence of alcohol you are putting yourself in harm's way, thus making you a victim of your own circumstances."

"So because you're putting yourself in danger, you're actually the victim and the perpetrator." Alex concludes with a nod of confirmation as she sets about writing the answer as well as the example. "Wow, so I guess there really is no such thing as a victimless crime."

"I guess there isn't." Kim responds in a seemingly absentminded tone of voice as she randomly doodles in the corner of her paper with her pen.

Alex catches on and she immediately closes her book and places it to the side before she turns over to where she is now lying on her side and using the other girl's legs to keep herself elevated so they can make better eye contact. "Okay, what's going on with you? Talk to me."

Kim frowns immediately, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she shakes her head in the negative. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do, you're distracted." Alex retorts smoothly with a small laugh. "Usually by now you would've breezed through the study guide and would most possibly be halfway through with the vocabulary by now. So I repeat, what's going on."

"So maybe I am a little bit distracted. But it's not anything that's worrisome."

"…Whatever it is, can I kiss it to make it better?"

This time, Kim rolls her eyes in minimal annoyance before she shakes her head once again. "I already told you that there's nothing wrong, I'm just distracted."

"Okay." Alex relents before slightly angling her head to the side. "But you would tell me if there was right?"

"Yes...I would tell you." Kim responds with a small sigh, her hand flying to her pocket when her phone vibrates but she forces herself to ignore the message for later. "So what's the next question after the victimless crime one?"

"Actually I have something else I want to talk about." The blonde continues, their class work having been long forgotten in her mind. "What is it I'm doing differently?"

"I'm sorry?"

"With Casey? What is it I changed about myself to where she doesn't even acknowledge my existence?"

Rolling her eyes once more, Kim shakes her head in semi disapproval as she realizes just where the conversation is going. "Have you ever stopped to think, Alex, that perhaps maybe it isn't you, but it's her? Granted, I haven't known Casey for all that long but she doesn't seem like the type of girl who will just fall into bed with anybody. Not the type of girls you typically go after."

Groaning, Alex flips over onto her back once again with her head nesting in Kim's lap. "I just want to know what I'm doing wrong! If I knew what I was doing wrong then I could fix it and then everything would be back to normal; to the way it's supposed to be."

"You know, Alex…some girls tend to enjoy it when you talk about anything other than yourself." Kim says sarcastically. "There are plenty of topics of discussion and things to talk about other than you."

"But I'm great to talk about." Alex replies honestly. "I can't think of anything more exciting to talk about than to talk about me."

"Then you need to grow up. You can't just charm everyone Alex. It doesn't work on everybody."

"Like you?"

Kim is silent for a long time before she shakes her head for the third time. "Yes, like me."

"But not everyone is like you." Alex attempts to counter before she sighs dramatically. "There's gotta be something I can do to get that girl to want me. I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Yeah, you keep working on that." Kim mutters, turning her attention back to her notebook as she tries to split her attention between Alex's pointless ramblings and her homework.

After her semi productive homework session with Kim, Alex sluggishly makes her way back towards her dorm. Well, that's not entirely true. She does make a small pit stop to spend a little quality time with a cute girl that catches her attention, but by the time they've finished up the quickie in the bathroom, Alex can't exactly remember the girl's name, despite the fact that she promises to call.

Once she reaches her dorm, Alex slinks inside, only a little surprised to find it empty. It isn't uncommon for Abbie to be spending the afternoon with her girlfriend. Girlfriend; Alex can't help but snort at the word. Honestly she can't even remember the number of actual girlfriends she's had, or even if she's had any at all.

Shedding clothing as she goes, Alex flops onto her bed in only her underwear and tank top before she pulls the covers over her head, determine to catch up on some sleep in the glorious mid afternoon day. After all, entertaining a lady friend does leave one to be a little more exhausted than normal.

As she is drifting off to sleep, her mind wanders to the beautiful redhead who just won't seem to give her the time of day. 'Not every girl falls for your charm' Kim's voice echoes in her head; but that can't be true, can it? Just because Kim says it that doesn't automatically make it true; but at the same time, Alex can count on one hand the number of times that Kim has ever been wrong about something. But no matter; this will just be one more thing to add to the short but hopefully growing list.

"She'll fall for me, I know she will." The athlete chuckles, her eyes finally drifting shut as she falls asleep.

* * *

><p>It's several hours later when Alex cracks her eyes open once again. In fact, she could've sworn that when she fell asleep the sun was up, but now her room is practically dark with the vague glare of sidewalk lights down below shining into her room. Sitting up in bed, she stretches her arms above her head only for her attention to be drawn to the frantic beeping at the floor, alerting her that her phone battery is just about dead.<p>

Just as she is about to get out of bed to retrieve the extremely annoying device, she catches a glimpse of the clock on Abbie's desk across the room and her stomach practically drops to her feet.

"Shit!" she hisses, flying out of bed, leaving the covers haphazardly pulled onto the floor as she begins running about in search of something to wear. Opting for a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she all but jams her feet into her sneakers, deeming that she has no time to untie them only to tie them again. She throws her hair into a tight ponytail and pulls on her headband before grabbing her gym bag and runs out of the door.

Just as she is heading down the hall towards the stairs, she hears her name being called and a small groan escapes her lips when she turns around to find a shorter brunette girl jogging up to her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around lately." The girl responds with a small, girlish smile as she twirls a strand of her hair around her finger. "You haven't called much."

"Uh, yeah, I've been busy." Alex responds awkwardly rubbing at the back of her neck as she once again finds herself wracking her brain for a name. "Um, not that it's good seeing you…but I'm late for practice. I really gotta get going."

"Okay! Maybe we can have coffee or lunch later on in the week?"

"Uh, sure." Alex responds, a little taken by surprise when the girls steps forward and pecks her on the lips before disappearing down the hall. Still trying to remember the girl's name, Alex remembers that she's late for practice and takes off in a sprint down the stairwell.

Upon reaching the gym, Alex groans silently as she doesn't hear the familiar squeaking of shoes against the wood flooring of the court. She awkwardly adjusts her bag on her shoulder and slinks into the gym with her shoulders slumped, already anticipating the ass chewing she's about to get.

"Cabot, you're late." Coach Laura Watson states flatly, her glare trained on the young woman slowly making her way across the court.

"Yeah, I, sorry…" Alex murmurs in response, dropping her bag by the sideline barriers. "I overslept and forgot to plug my phone in so it died and my alarm didn't go off. I'm sorry, Coach."

"Sorry doesn't bring back the," Watson pauses briefly, glancing at her watch before placing her hands on her hips once again. "Damn near half hour of this practice you've delayed. So you know the rules for how this kind of things works. For every minute to my practice you're late is an extra five minutes to practice. So because Cabot here was late half an hour, practice is extended to two and a half hours extra."

The rest of the team groans and grumbles in response to the information which causes the coach to raise her eyebrows and address the rest of the team. "And for your groaning, we're gonna make it three hours. Now go take ten laps around the court before any of the rest of you decide to waste my time." She barks, blowing her whistle sharply when no one makes any motion to move. "Let's go!"

"Good looking out, Captain…" A bunch of the girls mutter sarcastically as they shove past Alex and go to take their laps.

"The hell's going on with you? You're never this late to practice." Abbie hisses, jogging in unison with Alex as they complete their first lap around the gym.

"Just stuff going on in my head." Alex responds in a seemingly nonchalant manner. "I swear, I have an off day and Watson's crawling up my ass about it."

"Because she's the one who made you captain of this team, weirdo." Abbie responds, pausing to take a breath. "Of course her expectations for you are gonna be sky high. If it were any of the rest of us yeah she'd be pissed we showed up thirty minutes late but you're the leader Al. You can't just do whatever. This isn't like it was last year. Yeah, the rest of us can play, damn good might I add, but you're basically the foundation for this team."

"My head's just all over the place right now, but don't worry about it, I'll get it together."

"You better, because if we have to stay any later because of you, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop Rizzoli from jumping on you. You saw what she did to that dude who looked at Maura funny…"

A snort escapes Alex's lips as she recalls the incident of the freshman boy and the broken face. That was such a hilarious situation and as it turns out some of the funniest things are the things that shouldn't even be funny.

From then on, practice runs rather smoothly, with all of the girls basically determined to get out of there as soon as possible. Though none of them would ever voice it given the circumstances, but every last one of them holds onto the small sliver of hope that they'll get released early due to good behavior.

However, early release is nowhere near being on the table, Coach Watson does relent to giving them a ten minute water break due to their hard work and determination to make this rough starting practice as successful as possible.

"So Casey still won't even look my direction." Alex states after taking a healthy swig of water from her water bottle.

"I say you just give up. No sense in chasing after a train that isn't slowing down." Olivia states, plopping down onto the chair next to Alex.

"Besides, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who just sleeps around." Jane adds in. "Again, maybe it's a sign for you Al."

"A sign?" Alex repeats, blinking owlishly as she tries to work together the pieces of said sign in her brain.

"A sign that you should stop whoring around and treating girls like they're trophies instead of like the people they are." Emily deadpans as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Frankly, she's had it with Alex's whole mindset of treating girls like they're just notches on her bedpost and lately she hasn't been shy about voicing her annoyance.

Catching the sting in the other girl's voice, Alex frowns briefly before quirking an eyebrow. "Well someone sounds jealous."

"Jealous of you? Not hardly." Emily snorts in response, shaking her head after the small 'ooo' from their other teammates.

"No, really, I think you're jealous." Alex presses on as she stands up from her chair. "I think you're jealous because you wish you were me and it makes you angry that you're not."

"Alex, you should stop this." Abbie mumbles, giving her best friend's arm a firm tug.

Alex shrugs Abbie off as she continues with the verbal attack. "No Abbs. Let's lay it all out here in the open. If Emily wants to let the rest of the team know how jealous she is of me then that is fine by me. I am more than happy to let her continue."

"Because I am totally jealous of a walking disease transmitter." Emily retorts. "It's a wonder to me at how you haven't caught anything. Excuse me if I'm not jealous of someone who has names carved into her headboard."

A dark glint passes over Alex's eyes before she tilts her head. "No I just think you're jealous because you got my sloppy seconds. Now I know you're mad because Jennifer settled for being with you when all she really ever thought about was me."

"Alex shut up…" Olivia attempts, though in the back of her mind she knows that once Alex gets started, there isn't any stopping her.

"You wanna know what the best part was Emily?" Alex begins, stepping forward until she is invading the raven haired girl's personal space. "You want to know why Jennifer was my favorite?" she continues on, before dropping her voice down to a teasing whisper. "She was a virgin when I fucked her. That first time you know she thinks about every time she goes to bed with you? That was me."

There is a lag moment of pause before Emily lunges, managing to tackle the slightly taller girl to the ground as she looks for an opening to land a punch to Alex's smug looking face. Fortunately, due to the others, the scuffle doesn't last long as she finds herself lifted off Alex.

"You take it back, you bitch!" she shouts, legs kicking in the air uselessly as Jane keeps her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Can you manage to go one day without saying something that makes you look like an asshole?" Abbie mumbles, putting herself between Alex and their still swearing teammate who is being dragged off towards the restrooms. "Was all of that really necessary?"

"She started it." Alex responds with a shrug.

"Well you should've ended it before it came to that."

"You're my best friend Abbie. Are you gonna be on my side or not?"

Abbie purses her lips tightly, briefly glancing over her shoulder as Alex walks off to begin shooting free throws before the end of their break. She sighs quietly and shakes her head, secretly hoping that her best friend changes her ways before things become too out of hand.

**A little bit of a feedback question here. In your own words, I want you to describe what you think about Kim and Alex's relationship. What you see and don't see. Just wanna hear your thoughts on that. Leave your thoughts! **


End file.
